interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Domination campaign
Start date: Summer 1934 *End date: Winter 1945 *Number of turns: 42 (from the Mechanisation to the Atomic Era; each combo (3-4, 4-5], 5-6 takes about 14 turns) Campaigns CtWs for Age of Darkness comprise the following: Major campaigns: *'USA:' Either destroy both Nazi Germany and Japan, or control the entire Western Hemisphere, the Middle East and Southeast Asia and obtain 5,000 tribute. *'USSR': Maintain control of all Russian holdings, outlast Nazi Germany and control Central Europe, Eurasia, Middle East. *'France:' Maintain control of European France, along with French possessions in Africa and Asia, conquer more territory in the Middle East than any other faction and maintain an average consolidated territorial strength level higher than any other factiona. *'British Commonwealth:' keep the British Empire intact. *'Japan:' occupy all Asia and control the Pacific. *'Italy: '''outlast France (France must either be annexed or occupied), maintain control of all Italian cantonments, and gain control of the Mediterranean, North Africa, and the following areas: Eritrea; Sudan; Somalia; Ethiopia; Marmara Coast. *'Germany: outlast the Soviet Union, and conquer Central Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe, and Sub-Saharan Africa. If the campaign end is reached either by running out of turns or by achieving the Domination victory, factions that aren't allied with you will ally together and declare war on you right away. Minor campaigns Minor campaigns actually consist of the smaller factions of the Interbellum. *'''Arabs: conquer all North Africa and the Middle East and obtain 4,000 tribute. *'Argentina:' maintain control of all Argentine cantonments, conquer the Malvinas and conquer more territory than the USA and Brazil combined (NB: USA can never be destroyed, only occupied). One part of the game involves fulfilling your own objectives before the other guy does, although in co-op games I hope to see the ability to have an allied victory in which you can help one guy achieve certain objectives to win the game. Espionage scenarios There will be roughly about 6 espionage scenarios, making a total of 48 in total and are meant to drive the game forward and create scenarios. Because the cost of declaring war is rather high, espionage scenarios attempt to lower the global cost of declarations of war. War Declarations of war are extremely costly and difficult to do, with each one initially costing 800 tribute, before being lowered to 500 tribute by turn 14 and finally to 200 by turn 28. The initial amount of tribue held by all factions: *USA: 200 *Britain: 120 *France: 100 *Germany: 50 *Japan: 100 *Italy: 50 *USSR: 200 With the exception of Germany, Japan and the USSR, the great powers generally don't like to declare war, but instead prefers to build up territorial strength where possible. On the other hand, the smaller nations of Europe are often prone to war: *If letft alone, Greece and Bulgaria may declare war against one another, with Bulgaria and Greece fighting to regain the Aegean Sea *If left alone, Hungary and Romania will often declare war against one another to occupy Transylvania. *If left alone, Japan eventually declares war on China *Independent India has no qualms on declaring war on the different powers encroaching on its borders - China for Tibet, Goa for Portugal, and France for Pondicherry and Karakal Tribute bonus zones 15 continents were created, because the scale of the Second World War meant that the map may be somewhat granular. I am going to settle for a map, with names of areas set out in different languages: English, French and Chinese. The English and French appear on top of one another; the Chinese appears in a matrix next to them. *North America - homeland of America and British Canada *Central America and Caribbean - no nations in this place, because many of them are politically instable *Latin America - home to more nations embroiled in civil war, and Brazil and Argentina *Northern Europe - consists of the British Isles, and Scandinavia *Central Europe - Germany and its East European dependencies *Mediterranean - stretches from the Adriatic to the Black Sea *Western Europe - Italy, Spain, Portugal and France *North Africa *Sub-Saharan Africa *Southern Africa *West Asia - stretches from Palestine to Afghanistan *Central Asia - the Caucasus, Mongolia and the Turkic homelands *Pacific - consists of Japan, Korea, Australia, New Zealand and all islands throughout. *China *Southern Asia - India and Indochina, including the Malay Peninsula Supply centres are distributed on 1 basis: oil and natural gas. North America *Montreal *Winnipeg *Toronto *Yukon *Nunavut *Nuuk *New York *Washington DC-Virginia *Los Angeles *Portland *Indiannapolis *Houston *Miami *Chicago *St Louis *Denver *Alaska *Albuquerque Rebels: Anarchists - their placenames are based on the old Lakota and Iroquois. Northern Europe *London *Manchester *Glasgow *Cardiff *Belfast *Dubllin *Helsinki *Karelia *Lappland *Oslo *Svalbard *Stockholm *Lulea *Östersund *Reykjavik *Copenhagen Rebels: Separatists, based off Ireland Central Europe *Berlin-Brandenburg *Transylvania *Bucuresti *Transdanubia *Budapest *Bulgaria *Warsaw *North Carpathia *Pomerania *Leningrad *Moscow *Kharkov *Kiev *Odessa *Sebastopol *Minsk *Stalingrad *Jihlava *Talinn *Riga *Vienna *Prague *Bratislava *Chişinău Rebels: Rebels, their place names are based off the Baltic states. Mediterranean *Ajjacio *Rome *Naples and Sicily *Cagliari *Gibraltar *Nicosia *Malta *Mallorca *Athens *Patras *Iraklio *Beograd *Tirana Rebels: Partisans. Placenames are based off the old Norse faction. Western Europe *Caen (Normandy and Bretagne) *Paris *Bordeaux (Gascony) *Marseilles (Languedoc) *Strasbourg *Lisboa *Ponte Delgada (Azores) *Madrid *Seville *Barcelona *Asturias *Valencia *Milan *Brussels *Den Haag *Berne *Hamburg *München *Köln *Hannover Rebels: Partisans. See above. Eurasia *Yakutsk *Petropavlovsk - Kamchatka *Krasnoyask *Sverdlovsk *Chelyabinsk *Novossibirsk - Siberia *Tashkent - Uzbekistan *Bishkek - Kyrgyztan *Dushanbe - Tajikistan *Ashgabat - Turkmenistan *Astana *Tiflis *Baku *Yerevan *North Sakhalin *South Sakhalin *Pyongyang *Kurils *Busan *Tehran *Kabul - Afghanistan *Uyghurstan *Ulanbaatar Rebels: Turkic separatists, based off Old Mongolia. North Africa *Tripoli *Benghazi *Algiers - oil *Tunis *Atlas *Sahara - oil *Rabat *Tetouan *Alexandria *Cairo *Nouwakchott *Niamey Rebels: Muslim patriots Middle East *Tabriz *Damascus *Jerusalem *Aqaba *Amman *Aden *Hejaz *Najd *Empty Quarter *Baghdad *Basra (Shatt el Arab - oil) *Hadhramaut *Konya-Nevsehir *Shiraz (Persian Gulf - oil) *Ankara *Istanbul (Marmara Coast) *Muscat Rebels: Muslim patriots Sub-Saharan Africa *Senegal-Niger *Ivory Coast *Cameroon *Lagos *Mogadishu *Freetown *Amhara *Oromia *Sudan *Mauritania *Eritrea *Guinea *Leopoldville *Canarias Rebels: Muslim patriots Southern Africa *Antinanaviro *Mombasa *Cape Town *North Rhodesia *South Rhodesia *Bechuanaland *Maputo *Luanda *Dar es Salam *Zanzibar Rebels: African patriots China *Changchun & Xinjing *Formosa *Macao *Shanghai (USA) *Hong Kong (UK) *Nanjing *Beiping *Fuzhou & Xiamen *Jinan *Chengdu *Lanzhou *Hainan *Wuhan - Central China *Guangzhou *Lhasa Rebels: Warlords, based off Old Chinese. Southern Asia *Baluchi Desert *Penang *Singapore *Rangoon *Goa *Vientiane *Annam *Phnom Penh *Pondicherry & Karakal *Lahore *Ceylon *Bengal *Deccan *Tamil Nadu *Ladakh *Delhi *Thars *Siam Rebels: Nationalist separatists - they are based off Indonesia. Pacific *Brisbane *Canberra *Perth *Auckland *Christchurch *Australian Desert *North Borneo *Port Moresby *Palembang *Betawi *South Borneo *Hollandia *Maluku *Dili *Nagasaki *Sapporo *Matsuyama *Tokyo *Kansai *Ryukyu *Marianas *Hawai'i *Zamboanga *Manila *Guam *Port Vila Rebels: Nationalist separatists - these are based off Indonesia. Central America and Caribbean *Havana *Panama *Hispaniola *Guyana *Belize *Bermuda *Kingston *Santiago de Bogota *Caracas *Mexico *Tegucipalpa *Guatemala *Suriname Rebels: South American Patriots Latin America *Southern Andes *Northern Andes *Upper Amazon *Lower Amazon *Florianopolis *Rio de Janeiro *Recife *Buenos Aires *Cordoba *Patagonia *Falklands *Atacama *Valdivia *Montevideo *Asúncion Rebels: South American Patriots Category:CtW